


Stars Can’t Shine Without Darkness

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Ethereal [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, our lovebirds done fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: It wasn't their fault. How could they have known?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Implied Olivier/Miles/Buccaneer, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Ethereal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment of “I Won’t Die if You Don’t” and “Trust the Timing of Your Life” but, like all three installments, can be read alone.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened; the two of them staying in the office long after closing, everyone else having gone home hours ago.

 _Back-logged paper work_ , they had said. Lies. They couldn’t do this often, staying late, Riza’s next door neighbor _Miss. Samson_ was nice, but it was mean to ask the elderly widow to watch Hayate, Averie, and Iris later then usual more then a handful of times a month.

But the feeling of his lips against hers as he laid her down on his desk made it _so worth it._

He leaned back away from her, quickly unbuttoning her pants, both of their jackets long since removed and laying on the floor in piles of blue wool. Her shirt stayed in its place against her skin; he _never_ took it off if they were being intimate in a place other then the security of their respective apartments. They would rather be caught fucking like animals by Führer Grumman himself than to have _anyone_ see her back and the secrets it kept.

“Roy. Hu-hurry up.” She moaned, kicking her boots off as he pushed her pants to her knees, her fingers clutching the edge of his desk.

“So impatient.” He cooed, smirking at his blonde adjacent as he unbuttoned his shirt, her eyes narrowing with a lust filled haze as they landed on the burn mark on his abdomen.

It had taken a year and a half for Riza to be able look at it without having any sort of reaction to it, and Roy couldn’t blame her. To her, it had been proof that she had almost _failed_ him. But it had been over seven years since he had killed Lust, and while the scar itched on occasion, it no longer gave him any major issues like it had done in the first two years.

“Roy.” She snarled at him as she canted her hips, because all she wanted was him to be inside of her.

“You really are impatient tonight.” He scoffed.

“ _Fuck_ me or I will _shoot_ you.” Riza growled at him.

Snorting through his nose, Roy gripped her underwear by the sides and tugged them down her legs, moving one his hands to test the wetness between her thighs, smiling at the moan that escaped her. Riza’s groan of irritation told him that she didn’t want foreplay, and the slick between her thighs told him that she didn’t need it either.

He opens the bottom drawer of his desk, shuffles some random office supplies around and pulls out a condom. He pushes his uniform pants to his knees, rolls the condom, and thrusts inside of her.

“ _Oh God!_ ” Riza gasped, clutching the edge of the desk and wrapping her legs around his hips, as he buries his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. There aren’t any words spoken between them. They’ve been with each other, both professionally and romantically, for a long time now. There are no needs for words of admiration and pleasure, they’ve already been said a thousand times between the two. The only sounds the two illegal lovers make are gasps, groans, and grunts of pleasure.

Which is probably why they _don’t_ hear someone put a key into the lock and turning the door open.

 _“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?”_ An angry voice screams at them in disbelief.

They both yelp in shock and pull away from each other, though still connected at the most intimate place, as they look up to see who had broken into Roy’s office.

It was _Hakuro_.

“How the fuck did you even get in here?!” Roy screams at him, and part of him is glad the bastard at least gives them- or at least Riza- the decency by looking away while they get redressed. “Because I changed the lock when Grumman became Führer and I know for damn sure I _didn’t_ give _you_ a copy! So you either _stole_ one from someone or they _gave_ you a key. Either way I’d like to know who!” Roy continues yelling.

Hakuro doesn’t respond to the allegations. Instead choosing to comment on what he believes are more important matters.

“So tell me, Mustang. How long have you been screwing your body guard?” He scoffs.

“Do _not_ change the subject in _my_ office, you jackass. _Why are you here?_ What could you have possibly needed in an office that’s _not_ yours, in a command center that’s a two hour drive _away_ from where you’re stationed, _after hours_?!”

Roy does not give a single flying fuck that he’s yelling at Hakuro. They’re both Major Generals and he is _furious_. According to military laws, Hakuro being here right now is just as illegal as Roy having been inside of Riza.

Speaking of Riza, she is standing still, doing and saying nothing now that she’s redressed. She’s doing her role in the plan they created a decade ago when they first got together, should they ever get caught.

_Do nothing, say nothing. Wait for an opening to escape while I distract whoever caught us, and go straight home. I’ll contact you as soon as I can, and do not forget that I love you._

And bless his heart, she knows Roy is trying right now. She also knows that he’s more pissed at Major General Hakuro for being in his office during a time where the older General clearly thought he’d be gone then he is for being pissed at them getting caught.

All she wants to do is go home.

Her opportunity presents itself when Roy practically shoves Hakuro out into the hallway. Grabbing her purse, she pokes her head out of the doorway and sees that Hakuro has his back towards her. So she gives Roy a sad look goodbye, and takes off down the steps, refusing to even consider taking the slow and noisy elevator.

She gets into her car, relieved that Roy drove himself to work today, starts it and leaves the parking garage to race back home.

* * *

She forces herself to be calm when she enters her apartment. It’s late, and she needs to apologize to her neighbor for not giving her a heads up on her poor timing skills.

“Sorry I’m late, Miss Samson.” Riza apologizes, bending down to pet Hayate.

“It’s alright, Riza. My Logan was a military man, too. I know all about the late working hours.” She cooed, referring to her long dead husband.

“Are they asleep?” Riza asked.

“Yes, for about an hour now. I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asks her, and is a bit surprised when Riza shakes her head no.

“No, I have tomorrow off.” She informs her.

That was another rule for if they got caught: _Don’t come into work the next day. I’ll get an idea of what people are saying first._ Roy was such a wonderful man. She protected him _physically_ ; he protected her _emotionally_. Not that she needed him to, anyway. Her childhood with her Father and classmates had made her skin tough. But the effort was still greatly appreciated nonetheless.

“Well alright then. Let me know next time I’m needed. Goodbye, Riza.” The elderly woman said, walking out the front door.

“Goodbye Miss Samson.” Riza replied, turning to go into her apartments spare bedroom.

The first thing she saw was her and Roy’s two year old daughter. Of course, no one but the two of them knew that he was her dad.

 _Averie Christine Hawkeye_ had been a _miracle_. A happy ending at the end of a long road of personal struggle, including six miscarriages- four of which had been _planned_ pregnancies. Gracia, who had suffered a miscarriage herself before having Elicia, called her own little girl “ _a rainbow after the storm_ ” and Riza knew that’s what Averie was for her.

There wasn’t any doubt that she was Riza’s mini-me. Same blonde hair, same wide brown eyes and cute little nose. Her chubby little cheeks were Roy’s, but those could easily be excused as baby fat. That man was nearly forty and still had the cheeks of a five year old boy.

Kissing Averie on her forehead, Riza turned to walk towards her and Roy’s other sleeping daughter in the room.

Iris, unlike Averie, had _not_ been planned. The two of them never had any intentions of having more children beyond Averie. But four months after Averie’s birth, they went to Xing for Alphonse Elric and Mei Chang’s wedding, leaving Averie to be watched by Grumman, who was happy to spend the weekend with his great-granddaughter.

The two had a grand time in Xing, enjoying their favorite type of food in its proper preparations. They ate, drank, and danced the entire night with everyone and anyone. Both of their moods were far happier then they had been the last time their group of friends had gotten together, back when they met Ed and Winry’s first daughter, Whitley. However, like last time, the two of them drunkenly conceived yet another daughter.

 _Iris Reneé Hawkeye_ had been born nine months later, to the day.

They has obviously been scared.

_“What are we going to do if this baby comes out looking like you? It’s nothing short of an genetic miracle that Averie looks like me!” Riza cried._

_“Relax. Please. Everything will be fine. I don’t know how, but trust me.” He sighed, kissing her on the forehead._

Neither of them spoke up about how, statistically, Riza would most likely suffer yet another miscarriage.

Except she didn’t. Instead, Iris had been born in Riza’s apartment in the bathtub, this time with Roy with her. When their second born entered the world, the two were instantly relieved at what they saw.

_Another blonde baby girl._

Two little girls, born thirteen months apart, and both less then eighteen months old.

Unfortunately, hair color was the _only_ genetic trait that Iris had inherited from her Mother and older sister. Everything else of hers was Roy’s. Same coal black eyes, only slightly wider then his. She had the same nose and chin as he did also.

Riza and Roy both knew, that if _anyone_ ever thought that he might be the father to her little girls, Iris would be why they would think that.

Of course, that had been before it all went to hell.

“God, what are we going to do?” Riza asked herself, as she left her daughters room.

She knew what was going to happen next. There would be a hearing for both of them in front of the council members in Central ( _Grandfather won’t be able to sweep this under the rug, even as Führe_ r) all of their military friends and other subordinates will be interrogated to see if they knew of their relationship ( _any that say yes will get a hearing of their own_ ) and Riza knows that there will be a paternity test done for Roy and their beautiful little girls, by a doctor that Madam Christmas won’t be able to bribe. ( _The Madam is gonna be so upset. What a way to find out you're a Grandma?_ ) And she knows, that when it’s revealed that he’s the biological father to both Averie _and_ Iris, they’ll be royally fucked- her more so then him.

Riza isn’t stupid. She is a _female lower ranking officer_. Even if she screamed _rape_ \- which she _never_ would- she’ll still get the worst punishment out of the two of them. Most likely scenario for Roy, he’s demoted back to Brigadier General or, God forbid, Colonel.

She’ll be transferred and demoted, assuming she’s lucky enough to still have her job after the dust settles.

She can’t be transferred. Roy doesn’t get to see Averie and Iris as often as he wants to because of their situation as is, and they live on the same block! Losing her and their daughters would break him more then losing his job and State Alchemist license.

The phone rings, and it makes Riza jump. Thinking it’s Roy, she lets out a shaky breath and picks it up.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi Ms. Riza_!”

“Hello Winry.”

“ _I was wondering if you wanted to bring Averie and Iris to Resembol for the weekend? Whitley’s been begging for days now to play with them. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, or if you can’t-_ “

“Honestly, Winry? That sounds like a wonderful idea. Do you mind if I bring Hayate?” Riza asks, a smile on her face. She is thankful for the younger mom giving her the chance to have a few days of freedom from the inevitable shit show that’s about to go down.

“ _Really? Oh that’s fantastic! And of course you can bring him!_ ”

“I’ll see you sometime tomorrow, then?”

“ _Perfect! See you then!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I’ve never been able to understand: Royai smut where they’re doing it in his office and Riza’s shirt gets removed. That’s never going to happen people!


	2. Chapter 2

Riza sighed, walking up to the sounds of an eight month old Iris wailing to get out of her crib.

“Okay, Irey. Mama’s coming.” She cooed, entering the room.

“She’s _loud_.” Averie pouted, plugging her ears with her index fingers.

“I know. But she can’t talk yet, so it’s her way of saying that she wants something.” Riza told her.

“Let’s get you two some breakfast and then dressed. We’re going on a trip later today.”

“Really? Where?” Averie gushed, jumping out of bed.

“Resembol.”

“To see Aunt Winry and Uncle Ed?”

“Yep.”

“Yay!” Averie squealed, running around the apartment.

“No running, _Averie Christine_.” She sighed, changing Iris’ diaper and tossing it into the bin.

Shaking her head, she put her infant into her high chair, before giving both of her daughters some cereal for breakfast. While they ate, Riza took the opportunity to pack their things. She wasn’t going to lie, she was getting worried. Roy hadn’t called her yet. Hadn’t stopped by, nothing. This wasn’t normal of him. But she had their young daughters to think of. She couldn’t swing by his apartment or the office and demand some answers. She had to get Averie and Iris away from the busy city before the military gave her a chance to be interrogated, before a doctor that she didn’t know came to draw their blood, and confirmed to everyone that Hakuro catching them hadn’t been just a one time oops, but an affair that had been going on for _at least_ three years.

Three years? Please. Riza couldn’t remember how long it’d been since their relationship had entered the double digit years.

Grabbing a pen and a notepad, she wrote a coded letter for Roy. It would make no sense for anyone else, but to him, it would tell him where she was. As soon as that was done, she left it taped to the fridge, then grabbed another piece of paper from a desk drawer, filling out the form she _never_ thought she would before Roy became Führer. Once completed, she put it into her fax machine, sent it to Grumman in Central, and exhaled sharply.

“When do we leave mommy?” Averie asked.

“As soon as your done with breakfast.” Riza told her, kissing her cheek.

* * *

“Jean! Heymans! Kain! Vato! All four of you get your fucking asses up now!” Rebecca shrieked at them, barging into her boyfriend’s apartment to find him and his closest friends all passed out in the living room after a night of drinking.

“Beck, baby. Why are you yelling? What happened?” Jean yawned, still asleep.

“Wake up! We gotta do damage control!” She hollered, smacking Heymans in the shoulder.

“Damage control for what?” Kain muttered sleepily, eyes still closed.

“Mustang and Riza got caught!” Rebecca yelled.

“Caught doing what?” Vato asked, slowly sitting up.

“ _It_ on his desk!”

All four men were awake now.

“Shit.” Heymans groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose while Kain put his glasses back on.

“This is really bad, isn’t it?” Kain squeaked.

“They’ll be lucky if they don’t get separated by transfers for this.” Vato sighed.

“Oh please. Grumman will just sweep this under the rug like he’s done with every other questionable thing Mustang and Riza have done together or separately. He’s been doing that since 1912. _This_ won’t be _any_ different.” Jean scoffed, folding his arms behind his neck.

“Not this time. _Hakuro_ is the one that caught them. Not only is he demanding a disciplinary hearing for Mustang, but he’s demanding a paternity test be done for Averie _and_ Iris!”

“ _They’re screwed_.” Kain groaned.

“They’re _screwed_ because they _screwed_.” Heymans scoffed.

“What are the chances that they are _not_ his daughters?” Jean sighed.

“Averie? Who knows. She looks like Riza cloned herself. But I’ll bet money that Iris _is_ his.” Rebecca sighed.

Not that she would know for sure. Riza would rather let people think she _didn’t know_ who fathered her daughters then to let people think they belonged to her _commanding officer_.

“Averie could go either way, but there’s no way Iris _isn’t his_. She looks too much like him.” Vato sighed.

“When did this happen?” Kain asked.

“Last night after hours. Apparently Hakuro somehow got a key to Mustang’s office, and barged right in and saw them going at it on his desk.” Rebecca sighed.

“How’d you find out about it? Riza tell you?” Jean asked her.

“Nope. I overheard Hakuro himself telling Grumman back in Central. My ass ran to the station and got on the first train to East City. By the way, Riza doesn’t have to worry about getting transfered; Grumman got her resignation papers in the fax machine about twenty seconds before Hakuro entered his office.”

“ _Riza quit_?!” The men screamed in surprise.

“Oh come on! We just got Vato back from Briggs and now we’ve lost Riza!?” Jean cried.

“We’d have definetly lost her if she hadn’t quit.” Vato pointed out. “Lower ranking officers _always_ get the worst punishment in these types of situations.”

“So she _quit_ before she could get _fired_?” Kain asked.

“Basically.”

“We need to get our stories straight. You guys are under Mustang’s command, and Riza’s been my best friend since our days in the Academy.” Rebecca reminded them.

“What stories? None of us knew shit. I mean, yeah, I _suspected_ it. And I damn sure ain’t surprised by it, they fought in Ishval together. But in terms of definitive proof? All of us can say no.” Jean scoffed.

Heymans groaned before he could stop himself.

“Heymans? What do you know?” Vato asked.

The overweight ginger sighed. “I sorta... saw them _kiss_ , back during the Promised Day.” He winced when he saw all of their jaws drop.

“Don’t give me that look! I didn’t see anything before and I haven’t seen anything since!” He snapped.

“Read my lips, Heymans Breda: _You. Did. Not. See. Shit_.” Rebecca snarled, pointing a finger at him.

“Yes Ma’am.” He said, giving her a mock salute.

* * *

Roy put his key to Riza’s apartment, expecting to see her sitting on the table with a cup of tea, or hear the sounds of their daughters playing in the living room and Hayate barking at him in the hallway.

Instead he was met with _silence_.

“Riza? You here?” He called out, thinking maybe she was sleeping. But he was still met with silence. When he got to the kitchen, he saw a piece of paper taped to the fridge. Upon further inspection, he saw it was a letter, addressed to him.

_Roy,_   
**..** _I heard that Major Rodney was getting a divorce from his wife Ellen. My neighbor across the hallway, Miss Samson, knows Ellen’s mother, Marjorie. Told her all about it. Apparently it’s a nasty event. Something about him having an affair with her brothers Benjamin and Owen. And yes, I said brothers. Plural. Poor thing, but my neighbor said she’s glad her late husband, Logan never cheated on her- or at least he wasn’t stupid enough to get caught_ **..**   
_Riza_ *******

Roy snorted at the letter. _What a bunch of rambled garbage. Rodney. Ellen. Samson. Ellen again. Marjorie. Benjamin. Owen. Logan._

**R-E-S-E-M-B-O-L**

At least now he knew where they were. Laying low and keeping Averie and Iris safe from the drama. He smiled when he saw the end of her letter.

*******

_I love you._

_"I love you, too."_ He said, snapping his fingers to burn the note.


End file.
